Camille Gloire
The only child of an elite family of ekylicasts, Camille seeks to create a name for herself and bring her family name back to honor. Observedly, her personality and values conflict with this apparent goal of hers. However, her dedication to strengthening herself as an Ekylicast is without question. Appearance She dresses in a manner so as to not attract too much attention, but simultaneously maintain the appearance of the upperclass. This includes a dress and sunhat, even when indoors. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Personality In everything she does, she maintains control of herself. This includes joy, anger, and behavior. She is extremely disciplined in studies, causing her to claimed as a genius by her family although she is merely very intelligent. She does not boast of her abilities, but does seem to enjoy a sprinkle of attention here and there (especially by higher-ups). She does have friends - she does socialize. However, if she had the choice, she would not spend most of her time with other people and instead she tries to study, prepare for the future, or read a book. This is especially true when it comes to physical activities - she is quite frail in athletic ability. She does seem to have a caring heart and usually wears a smile, but a few people can tell that it is often fake. History Born into the Gloire family, Camille bears a huge family name on her shoulders. To many, she seems to be the ideal child of the upperclass, comfortable and safe. However, this is not the case. Her family has been crumbling for a few generations now, mostly due to the failures of her predecessors as Ekylicasts. They are on the verge of collapse and loss of their privileges. As such, she is forced to raise them out of the pit they have sunk into. Her entire early life was devoted to study and training in the ekylicast art. What little social contacts her parents had were used to brag about her and set her up to be someone great. As expected, she has excelled in multiple fields during training, causing these expectations to soar even higher. Through this all, she has maintained her positive face. However, inside, she grows more weary and fearful each day. Eventually, even if she is above average, her abilities will hit a wall she will not be able to overcome. If that wall occurs before she can fulfill her parent's wishes... then what? The fear of such a fate haunts her days and actions, slowly transforming her into a different girl. Essences and Equipment Essence Slots *Essence of Manipulation: Allows the user to control and manipulate the object with their hands or mind. **Taken from a puppet/doll Equipment * * Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character Category:PC Category:Female Category:Ekylicast